international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Austria's Got Talent V
Austria's Got Talent V was the Austrian national selection for International Music Festival 33. The show took place in the Stadthalle Graz, which is located in Graz, Austria. It was the fifth AGT to took place, thus as a result, it was a milestone edition. Anniversary plans Austria's Got Talent V marked the fifth edition of the music competition. As a result, some plans were made to make this edition unique from the others. One of these include the show featuring ten acts instead of the usual eight. Other plans that did take place were a foreign act, a longer show and live voting. ORF previously planned to invite all former Austrian IMF participants to the selection, however later decided against the idea. ORF will open submissions for interested Austrians as usual and former participants are not discouraged to enter. Presenters On 24 January 2016, it was revealed that Austrian singer and actress Zoë, as well as Austrian-Philippine singer Vincent Bueno would host the fifth edition of Austria's Got Talent. Both Zoë and Vincent Bueno participated in Austria's Got Talent I, she achieved third and he came last place. Location .}} On 25 December 2015, it was announced that the host venue of International Music Festival 21, the Stadthalle Graz, would host the milestone edition of Austria's Got Talent. The arena is located in Graz, Austria and is the biggest arrangement hall in the city. Artist announcements The announcements began on 27 January and concluded on 5 February. } |- |align="center"| 2 |align="center"| 28 | Empty Flags | "Cold" |- |align="center"| 3 |align="center"| 29 | Denise Beiler | "Loveless" |- |align="center"| 4 |align="center"| 30 | BFF | "Outta My Head" |- |align="center"| 5 |align="center"| 31 | Panah | "Unbreakable" | Kurd |- |align="center"| 6 |align="center" rowspan="5"| February |align="center"| 1 | Tom Post | "Wenn du lascht" (When you laugh) | |- |align="center"| 7 |align="center"| 2 | filous ft. James Hersey | "How Hard I Try" | American |- |align="center"| 8 |align="center"| 3 | LPNO | "Married in Vegas" |rowspan="3" |- |align="center"| 9 |align="center"| 4 | SEM | "Demon" |- |align="center"| 10 |align="center"| 5 | Roamer | "Smoking In The Girls Room" | American |} Foreign poll A poll was created to determine if delegations would want the tenth act to be completely foreign, or Austrian. The possibility of a foreign artist was allowed to celebrate the milestone edition, however because the competition is for Austrians, it is up to the public to decide. This feature would just be used for milestone editions for obvious reasons. Results Final Superfinal Voting The international juries decided who would win the contest. They voted by giving the songs 12, 10, 8 and all the way to 1 point to decide who would fly the Austrian flag in International Music Festival 33. New voting presentation system On 17 February 2016, it was announced that the voting presentation system would change. Instead of the usual scoreboard system used in previous editions, the hosts of AGT would announce the percentage of each song, from lowest to highest. This was done so the delegates would not spend as much time voting and to build more suspense. The top two would proceed to a superfinal, while they're percentages will remain anonymous, and the acts will be interviewed. The voting lines will open for a few minutes, with each country only voting for one song while an interval act is on. # The Macedonian votes were by mistake not counted, however the vote did not affect any qualifiers and was used in the Final Result. Voters 12 points Final Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to the songs in the final: Superfinal Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to the songs in the superfinal: Voting grid Final Super-final Special guests Many singers from previous AGT editions performed in the show to celebrate five editions of the competition. See also * Austria * Austria in the International Music Festival 33 * International Music Festival External links * Announcement thread * Show thread * [ Results post]